


I want you. And I always will

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baked Goods, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Summer, Tobias is a bad parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lily decides to surprise her best friend, Severus with a basket of cookies and meets his parents for the first time.





	I want you. And I always will

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 39: During Snape's school years, Character A comes to Spinner's End and meets Eileen and Tobias Either A) They intended to meet for a school project during a break, Snape instructing his partner to wait in the drive at a certain time and he would come to meet them, but Character A comes to the door, B) Character A has come to care for him and decides to surprise him. C) Character A is concerned when he stops hearing from his secret friend/lover over the summer. 
> 
> Team Spews. 
> 
> First time officially writing these two and I love them so much. Tobias not so much.

Lily clutched her basket of cookies tight to her chest while walking down the path to Spinner’s End. The houses around her were worn and in desperate need of repair. It was a lower end town, an industrial one. Home to lower-class workers and unsavoury sorts. She wasn’t really judging them. Poverty was not simple. Nothing ever was.

She had baked cookies with her mother, Petunia up in her room refusing to help. Lily had grown used to her sister’s aversion to being near her. While filling up an extra plate, Lily had asked if she could give a basket full to Severus. Her mother sighed, a small smile on her face.

“You are too sweet. Yes, just be sure to be back before dark,” her mother had said. Her father seemed less approving, not because he didn’t like her friend. He’d been coming over for years. This was just her first time going to his place. She couldn’t blame his worry. She had never met her best friends parents before. She knew Severus’ mother was a witch and his father a muggle but that was about it. He never spoke much of them. She had only learned his address after sharing many letters together through the mail. None having owls at home to send it that way. 

Once in front of a rickety house with torn shingles and a broken fence, she walked up to the door and knocked. She heard a voice yelling to leave them be. A male one, too gruff to be Severus’. Then a light, feminne voice appeared, telling her to wait a moment. Before she knew it, the door opened and a thin woman appeared. Eileen Snape. Lily smiled politely. 

“Is Severus home?” She asked, knowing he was. He didn’t have friends in his hometown. Not that Lily was any better. Severus was her only friend outside of Hogwarts. Not that she minded one bit.

“You must be Lily! It is a pleasure to meet you, come in. Severus was just tidying up his room.” Eileen said, gesturing for Lily to enter. She did so, feeling odd to be in the home of her closest friend. 

“Oye, so you actually exist. Thought that boy was making you up,” said a voice coming from behind the woman. The man was tall and had a grim appearance, he looked at Lily like he didn’t trust her to be real. 

“Why did you come looking for that boy?” he asked, clearly lacking tact. Lily gulped and blushed. She showed them her basket of treats.

“I wanted to give him these cookies I baked.” She said, hoping her voice didn’t sound frail. To her surprise, Tobias Snape smiled. Or whatever his version of one was. It was hard to tell.

“Boy! Come down here now! You got a pretty girl here waiting for you!” yelled Severus’ father, snickering when Lily’s face was fully red. She saw Eileen glare at him but didn’t say anything to him. 

“Do you want a glass of milk? Just got the jug this morning” She asked. Lily nodded but turned her head away when she heard footsteps running down a staircase.

“Lily,” Severus said, looking completely shocked. He was wearing worn-out pants and a stained shirt. But his hair was all messy and Lily found it quite cute. Not that she would say it aloud, he’d probably not appreciate it.

“Sev, I came over to give you something,” Lily said, handing him the basket. He reached out and gingerly held it. He moved the cloth covering the cookies and smiled. It made her stomach flip strangely. She had hoped to earn a smile from him. It was her favourite thing to do. That and giving him hugs. He didn’t seem to get much of those. 

The moment was broken when Tobias appeared yet again.

“What’s a girl like you bringing over cookies to a boy like mine? Ain’t got any in your town?” Tobias said, rudely. Lily frowned when she saw Severus’ smile disappear. She saw from the corner of her eye, Eileen seeing the scene but yet again not speaking to her husband. Instead, she asked if they’d like to enter the kitchen and eat some with milk. 

Lily and Severus made their way over and sat. The kitchen was like entrance and living room, barely decorated and dull. It was like colour didn’t exist. The household residents wore shabby clothes and appeared uninspiring. No wonder Sev always insisted to go to her place. Eileen looked stood there figgity, and Severus kept looking back at his father. The silence was deafening. All that could be heard was the telly being played in the background and chews from her and Severus. She definitely understood why Severus was insistent that he always meet up with her by the playground or her house. 

“So you’re muggleborn?” Eileen said bluntly, startling Lily. 

“Y-yes. No one else is magical in my family. I guess I got unlucky,” Lily said, jokingly. Eileen stared at her with an expression Lily couldn’t read. Lily wondered if she knew legilimency. She was a witch herself, a pureblood one from the few details Severus every told about. Perhaps she was trying to gain more knowledge without straight up asking. No, Lily was just overthinking things. 

“You’re special, Lily,” Severus said, timidly. She smiled while his mother side-eyed him. This wasn’t the first time he declared her special, she found it endearing at times, other moments she wished she was not a witch. 

“Damn, boy. You shouldn't flirt in front of your ma.” Tobias said, once again making the moment awkward and uncomfortable. Eileen stepped away, looking as if she wanted distance from her husband. 

“Sev is just being nice like always, sir ” Lily said, hoping he’d not keep teasing his son so brashly. 

“Sev? Look, Eileen, they already have little nicknames. What does he call you? His precious flower?” Tobias said, snickering when Severus blushed. Lily scowled but held her tongue. She didn’t want to give him more ammunition by stating that no, Severus did not call her his ‘precious flower’. He’d keep pressing on.

“Lily, let’s go for a walk, yes?” Sev broke in. Lily nodded vigorously, wanting to get away from his father. While leaving, they heard Tobias laughing and turned to see Eileen glaring daggers at him. Severus increased his pace, wanting to be far from home. Lily wasn’t too far behind.

They kept walking, not talking, just staying beside each other. Lily gently grabbed his hand. Not looking at him. This wasn’t new, they had held hands before but as they grew older, it was less frequent, especially in Hogwarts. She knew it was never safe since the merry band of Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew never seemed to be far and up to ruining Severus’ day, leading to hers going down the drain as well. They insisted she find a new friend but why should she? Severus was perfectly fine if not a bit too grumpy and cynical at times. It would turn to probing questions like if they were dating. But that was just beyond those twats. Her own roommates questioned her relationship with Severus and if they were an item. 

Severus stopped once they reached the lake between their towns. Finding the usual spot, covered by bushes and a tree to give them shade, he plopped down, with Lily doing the same. She saw him biting his lips, a tick she noticed him do when he wanted to say something to her but couldn’t muster the will. 

“It’s okay, I’m not upset. I was glad to meet your mom. She seemed nice.” Lily said, hoping to reassure her friend. Severus turned his head towards her and gave her a sorrowful look.

“I’m sorry he kept teasing you. I know you were just being a good friend but my ass of a father is just …” Severus paused, looking down at his pants and pulling at a loose string.

“Now you why I never invited you to my place,” Severus said, sighing at the end. Good friend, is that what they were? Yes, just friends, she would do the same for anyone else. Bake cookies and hand them over to earn a smile and time together. Right?

“I made extras and I thought of you. I hadn’t seen you all week and I missed you,” She said, not sure why it felt as if she had an ulterior motive. She did want to be with him, badly. But who doesn’t want to see their best friend? 

The two sat there for a while, chatting about their favourite desserts, music, and their return to Hogwarts for their 6th year. Lily was offered to join the Slugclub and Severus insisted that it was utter crap. She laughed at his snide jokes. 

“He simply wants to claim he taught the brightest students. It’s just bragging rights for him.” Severus said, rolling his eyes. Lily giggled at him. 

“Okay, so how about you try to become a prefect with me?” She asked, knowing the answer already.

“And have to constantly overlook the merry band of idiots? I heard Potter was planning on becoming one as well. No thank you.” Severus said. 

“Not even to spend time with me?” She asked, timid all of a sudden.

“What? Of course, I would want to spend more time. Just rather avoid having extra duties, is all, Lil.” Severus said softly. He looked at her with an expression that made her feel all off in a pleasantly strange way. 

“What if you get a girlfriend or a boyfriend? You’d start spending all your time with them and not with me,” She said, not knowing why she felt jealous. This wasn’t their usual type of conversation. Severus looked flabbergasted. 

“What? I don’t want to date anyone! Why would you say this, Lily?” He said, completely caught off. 

Lily shrugged her shoulders. Feeling annoyed by his response. No one? Was he really not interested in anyone?

“What if I dated someone and was too busy to be with you?” She asked, feeling guilty when Severus looked upset.

“W-who are you interested in? Please don’t tell me it’s Potter.” He said, face twisted as if he ate a sour drop.

“What? No, not him.” Lily said, feeling insulted he’d think she’d date the Gryffindor bully. 

“Who?” He insisted, looking almost desperate to know the answer.

“Maybe it’s you.” Lily blurted out before she could think of someone plausible. Severus blinked and Lily stared straight at him. Did she mean it? Lily was confused but something told her that she would like for the two of them to be more than friends. Why is having emotions always a mess, Lily thought to herself. 

“You...want to date me? Why?” Severus asked, clearly in doubt that she had an interest in him. Lily looked away, rubbing one of her arms. Why indeed? 

“I don’t know why. You make me feel happy. Like I really am special. I’m sorry.” She said, face burning up. She wanted to run away, terrified she ruined their friendship. 

“I like you” was all Severus said. She looked at him, hoping he’d add more in. When he realised she was waiting he spoke again.

“I’d want nothing more than for you to be my girlfriend.” He said, eyes shining and cheeks pink. She smiled brightly.

“Okay then, we’re boyfriend and girlfriend.” She stated, feeling a sense of relief. Severus grinned and scooted next to her until their thighs touched.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked. Lily gave him the go. He leaned towards her, faces getting closer. She closed her eyes and felt a shiver when he placed both his hands on her face. His lips were cold but wet and strangely not kissing her lips. Instead, he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked at his face full of endearment. She smiled back. Then dove to properly kiss him, toppling him over. 

They spent the next hour or so snogging until she realized she needed to head home. He insisted he’d walk her fully back to her place. When they were at her front door, they gave each other a goodbye kiss. Not caring that she knew Petunia saw them from her window and would no doubt be screaming it to her parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was a nice read. And that the fic made sense, not too OOC.


End file.
